ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
2155
January *6: Initial talks for the formation of the Coalition of Planets begin on Earth between United Earth, the Andorian Empire, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the People's Republic of Coridan, the United Rigel Colonies, and the United Planets of Tellar. *19: After a speech to delegates to the Coalition convention by Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels, Commanders Tucker and T'Pol are approached by a dying woman who presents them with evidence that a hybrid child has been created with their DNA. *22: On Luna T'Pol and Tucker discover that the child was created by Terra Prime, and are taken hostage by the xenophobic movement. *25: The Terra Prime movement falls with the arrest of their leader on Mars. **The Human-Vulcan child created by Terra Prime dies due to genetic incompatibility. February *23: An attack by the Rihannsu Star Empire on Coridan costs the lives of half-a-billion of the planet's citizens. It takes a century to recover. March *5: Coridan backs out of the Coalition of Planets. *7: Rigel backs out of the Coalition of Planets. *18: Commander Charles Tucker fakes his own death to infiltrate the Rihannsu Star Empire for Section 31. *21: The Coalition Compact is signed on Earth. April May *22: Draylax is attacked by three Klingon ships being controlled by a Rihannsu tele-capture device. The attack is stopped by the ''Enterprise'' and ''Columbia''. June *12: The [[ECS Horizon|E.C.S. Horizon]] vanishes after an encounter with the Rihannsu. July *15: Alpha Centauri and Draylax join the Coalition of Planets *20: In the Gamma Hydra system, the Enterprise responds to a distress call from the freighter Kobayashi Maru. When the ship begins to suffer from the effects of a Rihannsu tele-capture device and find themselves confronting a large number of Rihannsu-controlled Klingon ships, they are forced to abandon the freighter to its fate. *22: The Earth-Romulan War officially starts with the declaration of war against the Rihannsu Star Empire by the Coalition of Planets after the Battle of Gamma Hydra results in the loss of the civilian freighter ''Kobayashi Maru''. *28: Vulcan Administrator T'Pau informs the leaders of United Earth that the Vulcan involvement in the war will be material support rather than military involvement. While most Humans see this as a betrayal of the Coalition Compact, the reality is that, in addition to the Vulcans' desire to hide their relation to the Rihanna, their similarities mean that their ships are particularly vulnerable to the Rihannsu tele-capture system. The Vulcans immediately begin to construct early warning systems around Human systems. August *9: The Vanguard colony encounters an anomaly that sends it hurtling to the Small Magellanic Cloud. September October *16: The Battle of Deneva results in the Rihannsu conquering Deneva and destroying the ''Deadalus''-class [[USS Yeager (NCC-76)|U.S.S. Yeager]] and the Tellarite ''Phinda''-class frigate Miracht. November *6: The Enterprise retrieves the log bouy from the Miracht. *8: The ''NX''-class starship ''Discovery'' is destroyed by the Rihannsu at Berengaria VII. *17: The Rihannsu take the Andorian colony of Threllvia IV. They manage to take control of the Andorian ship Ka'Thelan Krotus before the crew initiates the self-destruct system. *26: The Rihannsu launch an attack on Altair VI, but are stopped by the starships ''Columbia'', Heinlein, and Kon-Tiki. December Category:Timeline